


Imprevisti

by CabiriaMinerva



Category: British Actor RPF, Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Italiano, caso, imprevisti, nel posto giusto al momento giusto..
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CabiriaMinerva/pseuds/CabiriaMinerva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se fosse uscito di casa qualche minuto prima o si fosse fermato a comprare il giornale, la sua vita sarebbe continuata senza imprevisti. Ma, quel giorno, tutto aveva fatto in modo che lui si trovasse proprio lì, in quel momento.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imprevisti

Se Benedict fosse uscito di casa qualche minuto prima o si fosse fermato in un'edicola a comprare il giornale, le cose sarebbero andate diversamente e la sua vita sarebbe continuata senza imprevisti. Sarebbe andato a bersi un caffè, sfogliando il giornale, e si sarebbe recato all'appuntamento con quella giornalista americana di cui proprio non riusciva a ricordare il nome. Avrebbe risposto alle sue domande, arrossendo un poco a quelle troppo personali, avrebbe riso e, sicuramente, avrebbe detto o fatto qualcosa di stupido che ben presto sarebbe stato su internet, su quei siti che Martin si divertiva a mostrargli nelle pausa durante le riprese.

Poi sarebbe tornato a casa – non a lungo, giusto il tempo di mangiare qualcosa al volo prima di uscire per una birra con qualche amico – e avrebbe telefonato a sua madre mentre decideva cosa indossare, cercando di ignorare l'ennesimo perché-non-trovi-una-brava-ragazza-e-ti-sistemi-e-mi-dai-qualche-nipotino?, perché non avrebbe avuto risposte da darle e, sinceramente, non vedeva _cosa_ avrebbe potuto fare di diverso per renderla contenta.

Infine, dopo la telefonata, le birre al pub e qualche battuta su quella-ragazza-che-ti-sta-spogliando-con-gli-occhi (di norma seguita a ruota da perché-non-la-porti-a-casa-e-ti-diverti-un-po'?), sarebbe tornato nel suo appartamento, da solo, e avrebbe letto fino ad addormentarsi, il libro appoggiato sul petto.

Ma, quel giorno, Benedict aveva dovuto litigare con un mobiletto, dietro al quale erano cadute le sue chiavi, ed aveva ignorato l'edicola, sperando di trovare un giornale nel bar in cui avrebbe bevuto il caffè. Per questi motivi si era trovato proprio _lì_ , in _quel_ momento, distratto dalla musica di un'automobile promozionale che gli aveva fatto distogliere lo sguardo ed era probabilmente stata la causa di quello scontro.

Istintivamente aveva appoggiato le mani sugli avambracci della ragazza, che ora si stava massaggiando il naso.

«Scusa, è colpa mia, non stavo guardando e...» Le prese il mento tra le dita, alzandole il viso così da poter controllare che fosse tutto a posto. «Ti sei fatta male?»

«Non è niente.» La ragazza aprì gli occhi, pieni di lacrime a causa dell'impatto tra il libro ed il suo naso. «È colpa mia, stavo leggendo e...»

Benedict contenne una smorfia quando capì che la giovane lo aveva appena riconosciuto, arrossendo e spalancando un poco gli occhi.

Avrebbe mentito se avesse detto di detestare il proprio lavoro e le sue conseguenze, ma a volte avrebbe voluto poter camminare per strada, conoscere persone, parlare con loro senza incorrere in fan che lo guardavano come se fosse un gigantesco Petauro dello zucchero vestito di caramelle. Per una volta, avrebbe voluto far quattro chiacchiere senza i soliti oh-mio-dio-mi-fai-un-autografo?, che sicuramente sarebbero arrivati non appena la ragazza avesse aperto la bocca. Non che lui avesse particolare intenzione di flirtare – non era certo paragonabile ad alcune delle attrici con cui aveva lavorato, ma era carina, con occhi azzurri tendenti al grigio e capelli che non sembravano intenzionati a rimanere nella coda in cui li aveva costretti – o di conversare di Shakespeare, però se ogni ragazza o donna in cui si imbatteva seguiva sempre lo stesso schema, sua madre non avrebbe mai avuto i tanto agognati nipotini.

Le sorrise, un poco rassegnato.

«Ehm...» La giovane donna si scostò una ciocca di capelli dagli occhi, cercando di fissarla dietro all'orecchio. Senza volerlo, Benedict lasciò correre lo sguardo sulla linea del collo. «No, sul serio, è colpa mia. Mia madre ha passato più di vent'anni cercando di farmi perder questo vizio, ma i risultati sono stati piuttosto scarsi.» Malgrado l'agitazione, tradita da un leggero tremore della voce, la ragazza stava facendo di tutto per rendere la conversazione casuale. «Anche se devo ammettere che di solito mi va meglio e non rischio di uccidere qualcuno con la mia grazia.»

_Non vuole farmi sentire a disagio_ , realizzò Benedict con stupore.

La osservò meglio, credendo d'essersi sbagliato, ma il movimento dei suoi occhi – in fuga dallo sguardo dell'uomo e improvvisamente molto interessati a un punto dietro le sue spalle – palesava il fatto che l'avesse riconosciuto e quell'agitazione confermava che fosse, probabilmente una sua fan. Eppure gli parlava come avrebbe fatto con chiunque.

Le sorrise ancora, questa volta sul serio. «Tranquilla, anche a me capita. E comunque non sono io ad essermi fatto male, anzi...»

La ragazza sfiorò il proprio naso con la punta delle dita. «E dicono che la cultura faccia bene.» sghignazzò, e Benedict si ritrovò a ridacchiare con lei.

«Che cosa stavi leggendo?» le chiese, incuriosito.

« _Così parlò_ _Zarathustra_.»

«Nietzsche?» Aggrottò la fronte, sinceramente stupito. «Non l'ho mai letto e, sinceramente, non conosco molti che l'abbiano veramente fatto.»

La ragazza sbuffò «Oh, questa l'ho già sentita.» Arricciò il naso in una smorfia divertita. «Leggo talmente tanto che spesso alcuni dei libri che leggo sono conosciuti solo _en passant_. Un titolo, un autore che suona famigliare perché se n'è parlato in un film, o in qualche programma, o perché nelle biblioteche ce ne sono quindici edizioni diverse. Di norma son quei libri di cui tutti conoscono l'esistenza, ma che nessuno legge più.» La sua voce era ora più pacata – evidentemente l'argomento la faceva sentire a suo agio. «Ma a me piace averli tra le mani, _sapere_ cosa dicono, _perché_ sono così importanti.» Alzò le spalle come a voler suggerire che era una cosa stupida, ma che le piaceva fare.

Benedict si rese conto che, ascoltandola, aveva anche iniziato a _guardarla_ , ad osservare i movimenti delle sue mani, il modo in cui continuava a scostarsi i capelli dal viso e quello in cui si mordicchiava il labbro inferiore. Era una ragazza normale, senza trucco e con una maglietta dai colori sgargianti, come ce ne sono tante in giro. Però... però avrebbe voluto continuare a parlare con lei, di libri o di altro, conoscerla. Conoscersi. E anche lei non sembrava voler continuare per la sua strada, come se nulla fosse, come se non si fossero mai incontrati.

Qualcuno lo spintonò, e si ricordò di trovarsi in mezzo al marciapiede. Si ricordò dell'intervista, della sua vita che sarebbe continuata senza intoppi se solo fosse passato di lì qualche minuto dopo.

Guardò l'orologio, e poté quasi sentire lo sguardo della ragazza abbassarsi. Tristezza? Rassegnazione, forse, al fatto che non era così interessante, bella, simpatica da mantenere l'attenzione di qualcuno su di lei, che quei minuti erano solo stati un'eccezione alla sua vita normale e che sarebbe stata dimenticata dopo pochi passi. E lui non avrebbe dovuto far altro che dirle di avere un impegno, salutarla ed andarsene. Le loro vite non si sarebbero mai più incrociate.

«Non so nemmeno come ti chiami.» Sperò che non suonasse come una scusa, un tentativo di allontanarla, di rimetterla nella folla di sconosciuti. No, non con _quel_ tono. Non ora. Non lei. Sperò che capisse.

«Alexandra.»

Sorrise. «Alexandra... Io sono Benedict.» Si strinsero la mano. _È stato un piacere, ma ora devo andare, mi dispiace, rischio di arrivare in ritardo, e..._ «Ti andrebbe di continuare il discorso davanti ad un caffè?»

La ragazza annuì, quasi senza accorgersene, lo stupore dipinto sul volto. Sì, sì non andare via. Sì. Gli sorrise.

Al diavolo l'intervista, avrebbe chiamato per rimandarla.

Se Benedict fosse uscito di casa qualche minuto prima o si fosse fermato a comprare il giornale, la sua vita sarebbe continuata senza imprevisti. Ma, quel giorno, tutto aveva fatto in modo che lui si trovasse proprio _lì_ , in _quel_ momento. E andava bene così.

**Author's Note:**

> Non ho mai sentito il bisogno di scrivere o leggere storie su una persona reale (di norma mi limito a fangirlare e a farmi filmini mentali.. :D), ma qualche sera fa una mia amica mi ha fatto leggere una storia stupenda (stavamo discorrendo sulla difficoltà che gli attori sicuramente hanno a incontrare tipi/e 'normali') e.. non so, volevo provare a scribacchiare qualcosa anch'io. Qualcosa di normale, che può capitare a chiunque. Quindi... eccola qui. Spero vi sia piaciuta!  
> Cabiria Minerva


End file.
